A Fang's Heart
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: After the war, Nino and Jaffar finally had a life, but fate is sometimes too cruel. Based on Jaffar and Nino's A support in Fire Emblem Blazing Blade.


Here's another FE story guys! I should actually start writing more, regardless, here's another story, hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM!

A Fang's Heart

Rated T

"Jaffar!" A green haired girl began as she tugged on a man with red hair, he had a red shirt on and was covered by a black robe, two daggers hanging on the belt on his white pants. "You promised!"

"... It would be safer if I leave." He replied. "My time as a member of the Fangs has threatened us."

"B-but what about me? What about our kids?!" She retorted.

"You would all be safe."

"No! No, you're not leaving us and that's final!" She started trashing her arms around refusing

"They... will just keep coming."

"Then let them! I just want out family to be together!" The girl tried a hug, embracing him tightly.

"But..."

"Please..." Those tears, the very same tears that touched him, it was good enough, as he let go of all attempts to move and returned her hug.

"I'm sorry..."

"I-It's fine, just... please." And as he embraced her, he remembered how their relationship began.

* * *

Several years ago, they were part of a campaign to save their world, Elibe, from an evil Dark Druid named Nergal. The man, in his lust for power, brought in dragons to their world, but the dragons were slain by their comrades. Jaffar and Nino were part of the Black Fang, an organization that they did not realize until too late was fully manipulated by Nergal. Jaffar himself was known as the Angel of Death for his fighting skills, and Nino was a talented but illiterate mage, scorned by her stepmother Sonya. Prior to their last mission, he had already met the girl, but he was on the brink of death, the girl though, didn't bother him reminding her of the rules of their organization which was "Failure means Death" and took care of him and his wounds.

This was the first time his heart warmed, and on his last mission, a mission to kill the heir of Bern Zephiel, the girl had a change of heart upon seeing the boy's desire to please their family reminding her of her own desire to please her mother, which was enough to grow pity for him, as he helped her out. They would have died for refusing the order of their task had it not been for the group of Eliwood of Pherae and his companions to arrive. With no choice, the two had joined them, while Nino was easily accepted, he was not, due to his role in killing Leila, the love of one of their retinue. Matthew... that was his name, and his liege Hector. For the rest of the campaign, he had followed the words of their tactician, Mark without question. Yet, it was strange for him, for he had lived his entire life as an assassin, he was in a literal sense, a person bred to kill. From the moment he was found by Nergal, to the moment he joined the Fang, until that night where he had a change of heart, he knew only to kill.

But another emotion had surfaced, it was love, love for Nino, the girl's purity and cheerful attitude had touched and warmed his heart. Before the final battle against Nergal, the two opened their feelings towards each other, despite the difference in their age they had fallen in love. And at the end, they were wed, he could still remember that day.

They were in the church of Pherae... in fact he was at the waiting room.

"You better make her happy, got it!" A guy with brown hair... Matthew, told him sternly.

"I will..." Was all he said but before he stepped out. "You changed..."

"..."

"You're no longer that monster who killed Leila. You better make that girl happy." He simply stated as he left, leaving Jaffar there.

The wedding though was... interesting... the Lord of Ostia, Hector, who was Leila and Matthew's liege, he did not go, as expected, he did not think that he would be forgiven, yet his wife, Lyndis, she was a mix, while she was part Lycian, or the nation that Hector was part of, she was also of the plains of Sacae. Her green hair being proof of that. She had initially distrusted him, but perhaps she forgave him since she had a good relationship with Nino. No, that's not right, and he knew it, none of them have forgiven him, they simply, gave him a chance, because of her, because of Nino.

"I'm surprised they even got a good wedding out." Lyn commented.

"I'm surprised Nino asked SERRA to be the residing priest."

"HMPH!" the girl in question was a girl in a bishop's robes, her pink hair showing as she approached them. "Need I remind you that it is a privilege to have a noble as your residing priest."

"Sure sure." Matthew couldn't even add to that as Serra just smacked him.

"And that's no WAY to treat your wife!"

Whatever it was, Jaffar didn't care, for his whole life, he only killed, but now, he had her, and he was content with that, moving to the outskirts of Castle Pherae, where Eliwood, one of the leaders in the conflict, resided at and ruled.

* * *

Years after this wedding, Nino had gotten pregnant and nine months later, had given birth to two twins, Jaffar's stoic nature had prevented him from expressing his emotions fully, but Nino understood the joy he must have felt on finally having a family. They decided to live in the outskirts of Pherae for Nino to enjoy the fields, which when considering her terrible upbringing was such a blessing for her. He was happy, but a day came that ruined it all.

Nino was cooing one of the baby twins, Lugh, who was crying, while soothing him. Jaffar though was watching approvingly while the green haired girl placed the baby back on the crib before she moved to him with a smile, however, something felt wrong in the wind, and he soon realized it as he heard an arrow in the wind and pushed Nino forward, the girl wondering in confusion before she realized that there was an arrow on the floor.

"Enemies..." He simply stated as he took his daggers. "Nino, protect the twins."

"Got it!" The girl wasted no time looking for a spellbook, it was an Elfire tome.

With that the former assassin of the Black Fang went to face them, it wasn't much of a fight, despite the years it has been since he last fought, his skills did not even grow a bit dull, effortlessly going through the enemy lines and assassinating any enemy he found, whether by slitting their throat or through other means. He was about to be clear when.

"Hyeah!" He heard as he saw a bandit who had tried to blindside him burnt to a crisp, perhaps he is a bit rusty.

"I-is that all of them?" Nino asked.

"... Yes." Jaffar though, double checked the area to be sure. But as he did, checking through every nook and cranny, a thought went to him.

'All those people are skilled assassins.' He thought. 'They came here looking for me, and Nino and the kids were in the crossfire. If I'm here, no doubt they will try to come for me again.' Which gave him an idea, to leave them, to protect them, obviously, Nino would have none of that, which brings them to the present.

Nino then returned to their house where she checked on them, with Jaffar following suit. But before he did, he saw something in one of the corpses, it was a piece of paper, which when he opened revealed that there was a bounty on him. Now he was sure of what to do, but he also realized that if Nino had any idea of this, she would attempt to stop him yet again.

Later that night, as they laid in bed and when he was sure his wife was fast asleep, he decided to use that opportunity. Slowly rising from the bed, he went and took his robe and his daggers, before he left the house, but not before seeing the twins, and when he left, he walked away, not hesitating at all, yet he had forgotten the paper which showed the bounty on him.

The next morning, the green haired girl woke up. Jaffar wasn't there, but that was normal for her, she knew that he was always the first to rise and so she did, however, something alarmed her, she noticed a piece of paper, which revealed that her husband had such a huge bounty on him. That was enough to get her to stand up and started running around.

"Jaffar?!" She began shouting as she ran around their home. "Jaffar!" Tears were starting to form while she continued shouting and when she ran out their home. "Jaffar!" However, no reply came, and when it fully registered to her, she broke down on the grass, crying, weeping. "Y-You promised... you promised me..." The only thing she could do was let the tears flow. She knew he was doing it to protect them but, for her it was not fair, she had a family, she finally had it all. And yet it was taken away from her. She does not want to accept it, no, she refuses it.

* * *

The travel to the neighboring castle of Araphen was a hard one, but she was able to bring the twins there, as she was looking for a fellow companion from the campaign.

"You sure about this?" A man with yellow hair asked as he saw the twins.

"Please Lucius..." Nino begged. "I have to look for Jaffar, but I can't bring Lugh and Raigh with me."

"I understand but, are you sure you want to look for him? He had left to protect you. I do not think he would like it you went to look for him."

"I know but... I don't want to raise the two without their father. When we had our vows... I promised him that I'll do my best, he promised to not leave me, but he did. I can't raise the two alone Lucius, please take care of them, especially if I am unable to return, you have an orphanage here, and I can't bother Lord Eliwood since him and Ninian already have Roy, Lord Hector already had Lilina with Lyn, and Rebecca has Wolt... so please, please I beg you! You're the only one with an orphange here and the closest one I know."

"I..." While he did not want Nino to do this, especially because it would probably be Jaffar's wishes, he had no choice but to relent. "Accept, but please Nino, return as soon as possible."

"I will." She said as she picked up her tome and put on her robe and looked at her babies one more time. "Lugh, Raigh, mommy is going to be gone for a while, she's going to look for daddy ok?" She told the twins who were just crying, so for the last thing she did, she just cooed the two to sleep before handing them to Lucius. "I'll do my best for you two ok, so don't make it hard for Lucius." With that, she left them, while she was still crying. She wanted to do her best to bring her husband back, because for her, she just wants a real family.

... It was the last time anyone from the campaign saw her.

**Nino and Jaffar**

**They were married after the conflict and were gifted with two twin boys. Their time in Pherae was happy until bounty hunters came for Jaffar. To protect his family, he disappeared. Nino vanished in search of him.**

* * *

Hi guys, so uhh yeah I was really curious about how this all happened so yeah here's how it goes. I really feel bad for Nino, considering how she grew up, with Sonya treating her terribly, and then the Reed family dying, with the death of either Lloyd or Linus depending on which brother you beat first at your own hands. Nino deserved better...

Also apparently in Lugh's A support with Melady in Binding Blade he mentioned that when he was 4 his parents died. This means that Nino and whoever her dad(Jaffar in this case) was, would have died while they were young, though that kinda gets retconned because since it said Nino vanished looking for Jaffar, or Erk looking for Nino(if they were the ones with an A support), so it would be confusing with how Lugh and Raigh would find out their parents died considering that they never found any news about that, or maybe that's just what the father at the orphanage told them? Regardless for this story we have Lucius as the father of the orphanage, though this meant that he would have been the one that died in Binding Blade, rip Lucius and your amazing stats, but that's what happens when they're def growth sucks.

Anyway hope you guys liked what you read, even if it was kinda sad, read rate and review pls.


End file.
